


Lifeguard on Duty

by dont_need_me



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dry Humping, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Lifeguard!Steve, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony is a fuckin nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_need_me/pseuds/dont_need_me
Summary: High School was over. College was dwelling closer and closer, but Tony keeps finding himself at the community pool. Steve Rogers is the lifeguard most days 2pm to 6pm excluding Wednesdays. Knowing this dosen't make him creepy. It doesn't, alright?OrSteve and Tony have a summer fling and it's kinda complicated but mostly sex.





	1. 1

 

Tony’d had his eye on the lifeguard for a long time. There was just something about him he couldn’t let go no matter how hard he tried. Steve Rogers was something of an enigma to Tony Stark, it made him wildly uncomfortable. And horny, but mostly uncomfortable. Alright, it was equal parts horny and uncomfortable, but who says Tony had to admit that to anybody but himself? 

They’d been in school together for years, and for years Steve still managed to confound him. He hadn’t always been the beefcake sitting up on the lifeguard chair. If he had Tony wouldn’t of gotten away with half the shit he did to him when they were younger. Tony wasn’t exactly proud of it, the bullying, but he’d been a child. All children are assholes, it came with the description, right? Right? 

“Fuck,” Tony muttered, running a hand through his hair, smoothing it out. He readjusted his sunglasses and tried to pretend he wasn’t looking at Steve over the pages of his book, but it was hard. He was just so damn…there wasn’t even a word for it. For a while he’d decided to ignore the crush. It was pointless. He’d been Steve’s tormentor for too long. He’d been the one who’d given him the nickname ‘Wheezy Stevie’ in grade school. He’d been the one to exclude him from games, the one who wrote rumors about him in the bathroom stalls. Why the hell would Steve give him the time of day?

Tony was pulled from the depressing thought by the blast of the whistle. He watched as Steve stood and pointed at a few boys roughhousing in the deep end. The boys dispersed, and Steve sat back down. He looked over in Tony’s direction, and Tony hurriedly snapped back to his book. A kid jumped into the pool, splashing Tony and just about every body else in a ten foot radius. Tony stood, cursing under his breath. He pulled his chair away from the pool muttering all the while. He could’ve been home. At his own pool, away from the filth and the crowd of the community pool, but he just had to give in to the stupid desire to see Steve Rogers sitting up on that chair like some kind of work of art. Pitiful, he was pitiful and ridiculous and- 

“I thought I saw you.” Tony whirred around to come face to face with-well face to pectoral, rather, with Steve Rogers. He was looking at him oddly, the corners of his mouth kept twitching, like he was trying to refrain from smiling. Realizing he was just standing there stupidly, Tony ran a hand through his hair, doing his best to be cool, looking at Steve over his sunglasses. 

“Oh, hey. I didn’t see you-“ Nice, Stark. Real nice. Steve really did smile then, and Tony thought he’d fall over. Who gave him the right to look like that? “Life Guard, huh?” Tony pushed his sunglasses up onto his face. He might as well drown himself now. 

“Yep. Not the most exciting, then again I don’t exactly want it to be..” Steve said, rocking on the balls of his feet. He looked Tony up and down. “It’s good to see you. I haven’t gotten the chance to catch up with anyone since graduation.” 

“…Because people would have to be drown to-oh, ha.” Tony said, laughing dumbly, hating himself all the while. “I haven’t really seen anybody either,” he added, trying to save himself. It didn’t work.

“ Yeah…” Steve said, tilting his head, amused. “Listen, I’ve gotta go. You going to that party in the park tomorrow?” he asked, pulling his phone from the swim trunks pocket. The fantastic, amazing wonderful swim trunks. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Tony said, pulling out his own phone to show the virtual invitation for some graduation blowout in Malibu State Park. He wasn’t ready for what happened next. Steve took his phone from his hand. Steve Rogers snatched his phone right out of his hand, and there was literally nothing Tony could do about it even if he’d of wanted to. He slowly opened his mouth to protest, but Steve handed the phone back to him before he could. 

“ I’ll see you there then.” Steve said, taking a few steps back winking  as he headed to leave the pool. 

“Where are you going?” Tony asked as Steve opened the pool gate and let himself out. 

“It’s the end of my shift!” Steve pointed to the the life guard chair, where his place had been taken another lifeguard. Then his back was turned, and Tony couldn’t call out again, because that’d just be awkward. 

Tony looked down at his phone. Upon unlocking it, he saw that Steve had taken the liberty of adding himself to Tony’s contacts as Steve Rogers (;. 

He put a winky face next to his name. 

_What was that supposed to mean?_

 

 


	2. 2

The party was bigger than Tony’d expected it to be. He nearly broke his neck getting out to it, the path his phone told him to take had him parking a half mile away from the spot. He carried the large bottle of vodka he held it close to his chest as he haphazardly stepped over rocks and shrubs. He was rather preoccupied, had been the entire week. He hadn’t even been able to get work done, and that was a first he wasn’t entirely proud to have. Steve was going to be here. Steve who’d plucked his phone right out of his hand and put his number in it. That had to be some sort of invitation, right? Tony felt his mouth go dry at the thought. What was Steve playing at? Could it be a joke? Tony didn’t really know him personally, but he knew him enough. Steve Rogers wasn’t the type to dump pig’s blood on anyone’s head at prom--or a party-- but Tony still worried the other shoe was going to drop. Mostly because he knew he deserved it, and the universe never seemed to miss out on an opportunity to give him just what he deserved. He was broken of the thoughts when he approached the party. It was in an almost too small clearing, if one could call it that. The surrounding trees were small and rather sparse, but there was more than enough distance between this spot and the camp grounds down the trail that they might get away with the music pumping out of the speakers without a noise complaint.  

There was already about thirty people there. Tony was late, but only by about forty five minutes. He’d tried to be his usual fashionably late self, but it seemed impossible. He spotted Steve almost immediately, standing at a table with a hodgepodge of hard liquor, beer and mixers set atop it. Tony made a beeline. 

“You come here often?” Tony asked, immediately as he put the bottle he’d brought on the table. Steve looked over at him and then  _over_ him. His eyes moving up and down, shamelessly taking in Tony’s well fitting clothes. There was a light in his eyes Tony’d never seen before. He finished up pouring his drink-Tony could smell it from where he was standing. Tequila. 

“Only when I want to get stabbed to death by freaks in the woods,” Steve said casually, taking a long drink from his cup. Tony saw a shiver roll through him from the taste, but he put the whole thing down in two gulps. “Or drunk.” he added, setting the newly empty cup back on the table, filling it again. 

Tony watched his throat work and decided he needed to pour a drink himself. 

“You gonna dance?” Tony asked, two shots in. Steve’s mouth did that thing again, where it twitched like he was having a hard time not smiling. It was Tony’s turn to look Steve up and down. He was wearing a button up shirt and shorts-not exactly what Tony would wear to a party but Steve looked good in just about everything. It was entirely unfair. 

“Not much of a dancer,” Steve commented, hands in his pockets, he stood on his toes, glancing at the tree line. “Hey, my friends are here. Find me later, huh?” Steve said, and he smiled crookedly put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, letting it slide off as he walked past. 

Tony needed to take a shot. 

Two hours and about nine more shots in Tony found himself with his back against a tree, sucking face with the one and only Steve Rogers. His mouth was hot and tasted like tequila. He was pressed close, head ducked down. There wasn’t enough air in the world for this, because these kisses were positively  _dirty._ Tony wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. Actually, he was. Steve was so please and thank you apple pie. He said yes Ma’m and yes Sir to teachers, he wore button up shirts to school. That didn’t change the fact that his tongue was in Tony’s mouth, that didn’t change the fact that he had his knee slotted between Tony’s legs. He didn’t pull back until Tony started to feel sort of light headed. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out how they’d gotten here. The frisbee. That’s what it was. Tony could barely see the neon yellow on the ground just to their left, but was incredibly distracted when Steve’s hot mouth was on his neck. He’d been doing well up until then, but how was he supposed to  _not_ get hard with Steve doing that to him?  _Steve._ Tony shifted a little, trying to hide growing erection. It didn’t work. Steve, who’d resumed the attack on his mouth, paused. He was breathing hard. In the dim light provided to them by the full moon, Tony could just barely see his eyes. 

“ How drunk are you?” Steve asked, and it wasn’t a scoff or a joke-Tony didn’t know what it was exactly, but the intensity in his voice was surprising. 

“I’m sober enough to want to know why you stopped,” Tony said, grabbing Steve by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down, this time taking the chance to dominate the kiss, to make sure Steve knew just what he thought of him. Steve pulled away too soon. He shifted, pinning Tony to the tree by his hips. Tony didn’t have to see him very well to know that he was smiling. He felt a tongue run up his neck again, teeth on his earlobe-Tony had to bite back the sound that threatened to come out of him. Steve’s hot breath over his ear went straight to his dick. 

“I wan’t to suck you off,” Steve murmured in his ear, voice low. “But I’m not gonna do it if you’re wasted.”  He kissed Tony again before he could speak, he could barely react-just those words in his ear made him feel like he was going to cream his jeans right there. He swallowed thickly. When Steve pulled away, Tony chased his lips. 

“ No, no no no no-You don’t get to say something like that and  _not_ do it.” There was a deciding pause, and suddenly Steve’s body heat was gone. Tony could feel him slide his hands his chest, lingering around his belt. It took him a second to realize Steve was on his knees. Tony was positive he’d never been more hard in his life. The party seemed a million years away now, as Steve made quick work of his belt. For only a second Tony’s hazy brain wondered how many times Steve had done this, he was so good, so efficient- 

“Holy fucking  _shit,”_ Tony hissed, squirming as a mouth pressed to his lenght over his boxers. It was only there for a second, because then his dick was out in the too hot night air. 

“Yeah, me too...” Steve said rather breathlessly. Tony wondered if he was touching himself, but he knew for sure if he looked down to check he’d come before Steve even did anything. 

As it turned out, Steve had no gag reflex. Tony knew this because all at once his entire cock was in that mouth, Steve’s nose bumped his pelvis and Tony’s hips bucked of their own accord. Before he could apologize Steve was sucking hard, and he was done. It was game over. Tony came, and Steve just kept sucking as hard as ever until Tony started to squirm with the sensitivity of it. There was a rustling as Steve got back up on his feet and kissed him again. Tony could taste himself on him. 

“You should call me sometime,” Steve said, pulling back. Tony saw him run a hand through his hair, pick up the frisbee, then start on his way back. He just left Tony there, weak in the knees, breathing hard, dick hanging out. Tony just stared at his retreating back, incredibly confused. 

What the fuck just happened? 


	3. Chapter 3

The week following the party Steve disappeared. To be fair, Tony’d buried his head in the workshop for a solid three days, but not without shooting him a text, asking him if he was free anytime soon first. Work was an alright distraction, and he had more than enough to do if he wanted to have his AI fully coded and functional before he went to MIT, but that wasn’t going to happen if his focus kept breaking as he looked down at is woefully dormant cellphone. 

After three days went by with no reply, Tony started to worry. Was he getting ahead of himself? Had Steve just been drunk when he told Tony to call him? Was he ashamed? Questions whirred around his mind, each more deterring than the last. Finally, Tony gave up. He’d just have to talk to Steve in person. 

The walk to the pool was a nice one. It was disgustingly hot, his weather app told him it was one hundred and seven degrees. Tony didn’t mind the heat, though. Everyone was tucked away in their air conditioned houses, the neighborhood was eerily quiet and still. Even the squirrels seemed to be hiding from the heat. The pool was pretty deserted too. Tony found himself almost nervous as he unlatched the gate, he slid through it easily, each step closer to the lifeguard’s chair making him want to turn back. What was he supposed to say?  _‘Hey! Haven’t heard from you since you sucked my dick, any chance you might want to do it again?”_

Tony didn’t get a chance to say anything, however, because Steve wasn’t there. 

“Do I owe you money?” Sitting in the chair was Clint Barton, looking rather amused, eyes too bright. He was one of Steve’s friends, and looked incredibly bored and wildly sunburned. He seemed quite miserable. 

“I thought it was Steve’s shift.” Tony said, ignoring the quip. Clint huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, me too. The guy’s a mess. It was supposed to be my day off.” He climbed down from the chair. On his feet he wasn’t much taller than Tony was himself, not like Steve-

“If you’re looking for another hummer you’re gonna have to look somewhere else-“ Clint jumped into the pool and let himself sink, Tony was left to just stand there indignantly. But he couldn’t find it in himself to be too taken aback. It wasn’t like he  _hadn’t_ been thinking about it. Tony turned, scratching the back of his head just as Clint popped back up and pulled himself out of the pool. Tony ignored his snickers as he let himself out of the pool gate. 

“Don’t you wanna swim?” He called jokingly, Tony considered ignoring him, but he’d never been one to ignore an invitation to confrontation.  

“Think I’ll stick to the pool at home. Pools.” He winked and flicked Clint off, all the while wondering why he was doing it. He didn’t wait to see his reaction, too busy wallowing in his own disappointment. 

Disappointment that lingered until near midnight, when he pushed back from his work bench, frustrated, hungry and tired. Tony looked down at his phone. No new texts from anyone but Pepper. 

Damn. 

Deciding that enough was enough, Tony got up. He needed food and the Denny’s around the corner was open twenty four hours. As there was nothing more entertaining that the crowd Denny's drew at midnight, it would be the perfect pick me up. 

The Denny’s was actually quite busy when he walked in, and Tony certainly wasn’t disappointed. One table was packed with boys he’d certainly gone to school with, they hardly spoke as they demolished huge piles of food, reeking of weed. Tony had half a mind to ask if they had any left. Another group was sitting to the right with two tables pushed together with about twelve people sitting around them, all holding Magic cards. There was a man in the far back who sat alone, if it could called sitting. He was slumped so far back in his booth one could mistake him for dead. Tony felt buzzed just looking at him. 

“Hello? Are you going to order something or not?” Tony’s head snapped forward, and he was face to face with a very disgruntled waitress. 

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled. “Blueberry pancakes, please. And coffee. A pot of coffee. Thanks.” he handed the waitress the menu with a smile that wasn’t returned and went back to his people watching, entranced by the way the stoners were putting away their food when a loud  _crash_ came from the kitchen. 

“What the  _fuck!”_ Was the next thing that came from the kitchen, and Tony sank back in his booth at the sound of the too angry voice, the image of his father coming to him for the first time in a long time, since the funeral. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’ll clean it up-“ came a second voice, an incredibly familiar voice. Tony perked up in his booth, trying to see into the kitchen through the service window. 

“Like hell you will, out of my kitchen. You can buss until you’re off the clock…” Tony watched as a sodden Steve Rogers was shoved out of the kitchen, wearing an apron and rubber gloves over the already bland Denny’s uniform, looking thoroughly defeated. He looked nothing like he had at the party, where he’d been relaxed and happy, blue eyes shining and soft. Now he just looked tired. He held a plastic tub under one arm and used the other to grab dirty plates from table and wipe them down with a rag. His feet barely lifted from the ground as he shuffled from table to table, muttering to himself, ears red. Tony wasn’t sure what do do. Did he say something? Did he pretend like he didn’t see him? Steve certainly hadn’t seen him yet, too busy with work, and Tony was running out of time to figure out something to do, because the next table that needed to be bussed would put him directly in Steve’s line of sight. Tony decided to do what anyone else would- pull out his phone to pretend he was engrossed in Facebook. 

It didn’t take long. Tony watched Steve from the corner of his eye as he moved to the next table. He started to clean, then paused. Tony wished he could see his face. Tony could feel Steve’s eyes on his for a while before he looked up to meet them, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He couldn’t help it. Finally looking Steve in the face, Tony realized he was smiling. 

“Hey. I was wondering when I’d see you again.” Tony said, looking Steve up and down once more, this time making sure Steve could see him do it. This earned him a blush from Steve-as if Tony could be more attracted to him. Steve shuffled a little, a smirk replacing his smile. 

“Yeah? Bet you were.” Tony laughed a little, wondering if Barton had told Steve about him showing up at the pool. Tony watched as Steve cleaned the same table over again, and for a moment he thought of the party, of his back pressed up against that tree of Steve- 

“I texted you...” Tony blurted, feeling his own face warm up as he shifted in his seat, pleasantly uncomfortable. Steve’s smile faded, and Tony wondered if he’d done something wrong. 

“I lost my phone,” he said apologetically, looking down at his watch. “But I’m off at one fifteen…” There was a question in his voice, and Tony wasn’t entirely sure what it was but he was defiantly sure he wanted to find out. He looked down at his phone. It was twelve fifty. He’d just have to get his pancakes to go. 

“Yeah, sounds good. I’ll meet you in the parking lot.” Tony said, unable to help the eager not in his voice. Steve heard it, Tony could see it in his eyes, the way they darkened, pupils going wider. Tony wondered what thoughts were swriling about behind those eyes. He wondered if Steve was thinking about what he was going to do to him, how he was going to touch him- 

“Blueberry pancakes, and a pot of coffee.” The grumpy waitress had appeared once more, and Tony couldn’t help but be slightly frustrated that she’d pulled him from a very  _nice_ fantasy. 

“Could I actually get a to go box? Last minute plans, sorry.” Tony smiled his best smile, but she still looked like she wanted to strangle him. When he was finished boxing up his food he left her a fifty dollar tip before wondering out of the restaurant, sitting on the bench just outside of it. Ten minutes later, Steve was out in the night air, tilting his face up to the sky and closing his eyes. Tony watched him quietly. The moment didn’t last long, very quickly Steve’s eyes were on him. He nodded to a rusty blue pick up parked at the far side of the parking lot.  

“Can I drive you home?” he asked, tone anything but innocent. Tony was on his feet in a heartbeat. 

“Thanks. I don’t live far.” He said, falling into step next to the taller boy as they walked to the car. The night was warm, not much cooler than the day. Tony could feel sweat beading on the back of his neck. 

“ I know.” Steve said, manually unlocking the truck’s driver side door before sliding into the cab and reaching over to unlock the passenger side. Had he actually had his wits about him his heart would’ve ached for the poor, mistreated vehicle. She was an oldie but a goodie. 

“You know?” Tony asked curiously, a smirk playing at his lips. “How so?” Tony wasn’t looking at Steve when he was pulled into the kiss. Steve grabbed ahold of his oily t-shirt and mashed their mouths together like his life depended on it. Tony lost air, it came out of him in a surprised moan as he scooted closer to Steve, arms moving to settle around his neck. It was a good kiss, Steve was a good kisser-Tony could just sit there and kiss him forever, especially with Steve’s tongue mapping out the entirety of his mouth the way it was. Tony let his arms trail down over Steve’s shoulders, hands moving to rest on his chest as he pulled away, dazed. Steve looked at him like he was ready to eat him-and Tony wouldn’t particularly mind that. He was just about the pull him in for another kiss when he spoke. 

“Maybe we should get going?” he said, his breath ghosting over Tony’s face. It smelled like coffee, but not particularly in a bad way. Just…warm. Tony smirked, leaning in for just one more kiss, making it positively  _sensual,_ licking into Steve’s mouth, sucking on his tongue, biting at his lower lip as he pulled away. He got a moan for that, and already half hard Tony wasn’t sure how much of this he could take without having Steve actually touching him. 

“Yeah,” He nodded, swallowing hard. “ Let’s go.” his face felt hot and he squirmed in his seat as Steve started the truck. It spluttered to life with a sound that was like daggers in Tony’s chest, an awful high pitched  _grinding_ that actually  made him wince. 

“ What have you done her?” Tony asked, still half dazed-but no make out or boner was good enough to make him forget this. This was a travesty.“ Steve Rogers you’ve been  _neglecting_  this beautiful engine. I won’t have it.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. 

“Is that so?” Steve asked, rolling his eyes-and that was ridiculous, if anybody had to right to roll his eyes it was Tony, because that engine was literally screaming for help. As they pull out of the parking lot Tony tries to ignore the sad, uneven rasp of the thing. "What would you say if I told you I got it like this?"

“You might have to stick around so I can fix her.” Tony hadn’t even realized the low tone of his voice until Steve was looking at him, wide eyed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, face cast in the red glow of the traffic light. Boy was that a pretty picture.  

“Yeah,” Steve said, nodding, foot a little heavy on the gas pedal once the light turned green. “Yeah, I can do that.” Tony smirked, and planned his method of attack as Steve sat there twitching in the driver’s seat. 

Tony hardly waited for Steve to put the truck in park outside of his house before he was on him, sliding across the bench into his lap, bracketing Steve’s thighs with his knees. Steve arched up to meet his mouth half way, and Tony let his hands tangle in that blond hair. He picked up where he’d left off, licking into Steve’s mouth, sucking on his bottom lip as he ground down, allowing himself the friction he’d so badly wanted from the moment they’d gotten into the car. Steve let out a little grunt, his hips canting up, attempting better angle. Tony could feel how hard he was, how  _big_ he was, christ.  

“Fuck,” he breathed, pulling away, leaning sideways so he slid off of Steve’s lap and onto his back on the seat, and Steve followed him, sealing their mouths together again and rolling his hips, grounding down hard.  

“Feel good?” Steve breathed into his mouth, all Tony could do was groan and close his eyes, because Steve’s hands were on him, pushing up under his shirt, strong hands greedy for skin as Steve moved to mouth over the erection that was straining painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

“Fuck yeah, please,” Tony groaned, hips jerking up in the direction of that mouth, that mouth that he knew was warm and welcoming, that mouth that sucked so  _hard._ Just the sight of Steve there, sucking a wet spot into his jeans made Tony want to come. Steve shook his head though, and Tony whined. 

“I think it’s my turn,” he said, sitting up. Tony took a moment to look at him. Steve’s chest heaved, and momentarily Tony wondered if his nipples were sensitive. Tony reached out, fingers dancing at the zipper of Steve’s work pants as he sat up properly, training his mouth down Steve’s neck, sucking a hickey there, living for the sounds Steve made as he did so. While he busied himself with Steve's neck, Tony worked open his pants, popping open the button and sliding down the zipper, too eager to tease his hand went immediately inside Steve’s underwear, closing around his dick. 

“Jesus christ,” Tony breathed into Steve’s neck, smiling. He stroked Steve a few times, removing his hand only to spit in it and return it to Steve’s throbbing member. He twisted his hand on the pull, just the way he liked it himself. A little vein throbbed just under the pink head, Tony could feel it, and desperately wanted it in his mouth. He lowered himself down, moving so he was on his stomach on the car bench. He ground his hips a few times, delighting in the friction of the seat against his dick. 

“Shit,” Steve huffed, and only then Tony realized he had to be putting on quite a show. A bead of pre come appeared on Steve’s dick, and Tony lapped it up, sucking the head into his mouth, never breaking eye contact. Steve’s hands were suddenly in his hair, tugging lightly, and Tony really went to work. He swirled his tongue around the head as he ground into the seat, getting closer and closer to his own release as he took Steve as far as he could go. The zipper of Steve’s work pants bumped against his nose. He hummed and sucked hard, feeling light headed as he gave one final roll of his hips down into the seat and came right there, with Steve’s dick in his mouth. He pulled off with a groan, just in time to catch Steve’s load on his face. Before he could do anything Steve was pulling him up, and god, he was strong. Tony felt like putty as Steve kissed him, but not before licking himself from Tony’s lips and around his mouth. After one more kiss Steve took off his shirt and used it to wipe Tony’s face as clean as he could, and Tony let him, hands wandering over the now bare chest as he did his best to find the ability to speak. The windows of the truck were fogged over, and Steve’s chest was still heaving, and Tony was proud. He’d done that. 

 Not five minutes passed before Steve was looking at his watch. 

“Shit, I’ve got to go, Tony.” He said, tucking himself back into his pants and tossing the soiled shirt onto the floor of the passenger side.

“ What?” Tony asked, disoriented, the come in his jeans becoming uncomfortable. He sat up, and watched Steve start the car again, watched him lean forward to rub away the steam on the windshield. 

“I’ve got a shift at five,” Steve said, his face unreadable.  

“In the morning?” Tony asked, disgusted.

“Yeah, in the morning. That's when people like their coffee most, and it’s already two thirty so…” Steve didn’t have to say ‘scoot’ for Tony to get the picture. What Tony didn't understand was why he was so hurt by it.  He opened the passenger door and slid out, holding it open for only a moment. 

“When did you stop working at the pool?” Tony asked, confused. He’d already figured that Denny’s had to be why he wasn’t there today, and then apparently there was the Starbucks now too. _At least I'll know where to find him_ Tony thought with a smirk.

“I didn’t.” Steve said, reaching across the driver passenger side, the side where Tony’d rubbed himself off until he’d come only moments ago, and pulled the door shut. “I’ll see you around Tony.” Steve said, rolling down the window.

 

And then he was gone, turning down the street and into the darkness, and Tony was once more left alone, wondering not what the hell had just happened, but _when_ the hell could they do it again? 


	4. Chapter 4

It happens two or three times after the night in Steve’s truck. Tony catches him at the pool the first time, just as it was closing. Steve shoved him up against a shower stall and kissed him so hard he has a bruise on his shoulder blade from being pressed into the tile. The next time Tony went to Denny’s again-but they never managed to make it out of the parking lot. Tony refused to pry himself from Steve’s wonderfully sculpted body for even a second, and would’ve been embarrassed about the way he ground up against said body had Steve not been moaning like a porn star. Each time it ended the same way. They’d get each other off, and there’d be a quiet moment when there was nothing but just breathing as Tony’s upstairs brain came back online and urged him to ask Steve to dinner, to coffee, to anything, because quickies in parking lots and pool showers weren’t  enough. Tony wanted him in very sense of the term, and it was awful. He was a sadistic fuck for it, because he knew it could only last until he left for MIT. And there was Steve. Steve who was literally working three jobs back to back every day, who spent the small amount of free time he hardly even had with his mouth on Tony’s dick and a hand on his own. That had to count for something, didn’t it? 

It was that thought that lead to Tony dragging Steve home with him that night from Denny’s. It lead him to push Steve trough his front door, to kiss him while they fumbled down the too long hall of the too empty house to his bedroom. Steve hardly seemed to even notice where he was, he was so focused on pulling his clothes off. Tony took that opportunity to jump him, take him by surprise so he’d stumble back and fall on the bed, taking Tony down with him. 

“Coulda killed me,” Steve huffed squirming when Tony shoved a hand in his boxers, smiling mischievously at the erection he found there. 

“If I wanted to kill you I wouldn’t have to do it myself.” Tony responded, voice a low purr as he looked Steve up and down, trying to decide what he wanted to do to him. An odd smile played across Steve’s face as he looked up at Tony. He wasn’t sure what it was. There was something odd in his eyes, something he’d never really seen there before. Tony traced Steve’s muscled cheek with a finger. He was rewarded with a shudder when it passed over a nipple, and that alone made his dick twitch. He looked back up at Steve, gears turning in his head so quickly it was dangerous. 

“Oh yeah. I’m gonna have a lot of fun with this.” Tony said, straddling Steve properly, dexterous fingers ghosting over Steve’s chest, soaking in his half lidded eyes and flushed face. Steve’s mouth was hanging open just a little, his lips were red and swollen. Flush creeped down his neck to his chest, and Tony smirked to himself as he though of the way it’d go all the way down when Steve was worked up enough. 

Which would be soon. Steve grunted as Tony took both nipples between his fingers, rolling them between thumb and forefinger. Steve’s hips actually lifted up off the bed, which Tony found to be incredibly hot, seeing as he totally thought he had Steve pinned. 

“Stop teasing,” Steve huffed. He actually seems truly annoyed the next time he looked Tony in the eye-which was never something that’d happened before when they were like this. Tony could feel the hard line of Steve’s erection pressing firmly against his ass and had a wonderful, beautiful idea. He ran his mouth from Steve’s nipple, up his chest and to his neck, where he didn’t leave any hickeys no matter how badly he wanted to. They were chest to chest once Tony got to Steve’s ear, and he ran his tongue along the shell of it. 

“Would it be teasing if I asked you to fuck me?” He breathed, so quiet it was barely anything at all. He punctuated the question with a roll of his hips. He sucked on Steve’s earlobe, not a ole to his the immense pleasure in the deep groan that came from Steve’s chest. “You like that idea?” Tony asked. “I do. Been thinking about it all day. Had to jerk off in the shower with my fingers in my ahhh-“ He was cut off by Steve flipping them over and kissing him hard. He almost tore the button off his jeans pulling them off of him. 

“You know what to do?” He asked, as if he were asking Steve if he knew how to work a blender. Steve snorted at him again, and again there was that look in his eye. That annoyance-maybe frustration? 

“You’re not the first person I’ve done this with. Lube. Where is it?” Steve asked, hand around Tony’s dick, stroking lightly. There was a lot in that statement to unpack, and Tony’s brian wasn’t completely able to hang with it due to the blood lost to his already too hard cock. He wasn’t the first person Steve had done this with. Who was? Why the fuck was he jealous? 

“Under the pillow.” Tony said, which earned him another scoff, from Steve, who leaned over him to grab it. 

“What?” Tony asked, swallowing hard as Steve poured a healthy amount of lube over his fingers, looking Tony dead in the eye as he did so. 

“Just didn’t know why I was surprised.” Steve said simply. He was moving quickly and with intent. There was no fanfare as Steve worked his first finger into Tony’s body, nor the second. He seemed to have done this several times before, because he found Tony’s prostate immediately and relentlessly swiped at it with his long fingers. 

“Yeah, if you could just fuck me that’d be great.” Tony said, fucking down on the now three fingers spreading him wide. 

“You got a condom?” Steve asked, sitting back on his feet, stroking himself lazily as he looked down in front of him, fingers still pumping in and out of Tony’s hole. 

“I’m clean, just go. Come on, move it, Rogers.” Tony said, gritting his teeth, rolling his hips. Steve removed his fingers, but nothing else happened. Tony looked up at him annoyed, but found hard eyes and a hard pressed mouth. 

“Don’t call me that.” He said, but it sounded way more like ‘fuck you.’ Before Tony had any sense to apologize, though he wasn’t exactly sure what he’d be apologizing for, Steve was pressing into him. 

“Fuck,” Tony breathed, but it caught up in his throat because Steve just started moving. Immediately, hips snapping forward and back in a pace that could nearly be described as angry, but it was perfect. Tony just wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and took everything he was willing to give. 

They came at the same time. Tony said Steve’s name. Steve cursed and bit his lip, face red, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He rolled over next to Tony and sucked in a few deep breaths. Tony could feel come dribbling out of him, and wished he could some how record the sensation. Sure it wasn’t his first rodeo either, but it was different with Steve, it was all different with Steve. Steve, who was already reaching for his shirt. 

“You could stay here, you know.” Tony started, propping himself up on his elbows, watching Steve in the orange light that came in through the window from the driveway lights outside. 

“Thanks. I’m fine. Gotta go to work in three hours-“ 

“Well maybe tomorrow then?” Tony asked quickly, sitting all the way up. Steve froze in the middle of pulling his boxers on. From there he just looked tired. There were dark smudges under his eyes and he seemed a little pale, despite the fact that he spent forty two percent of his time in the sun. 

“What’re you asking me?” Steve asked. He sounded suspicious. He was still pulling on his clothes to leave, and suddenly Tony felt very vulnerable. 

“I wan to see you again.” Tony said, covering himself with the blanket as Steve buttoned up the stupid uniform shirt. 

“I thought that was a given.” Steve said, sliding his hands in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet for a moment before starting for the bedroom door. 

“No-I mean yeah,” Tony stuttered, shifting to sit up fully, feeling more of Steve drip out of him as he did so. “But I also mean like-“ Tony paused, struggling with words, waiting for Steve to fill in the blanks. 

“I don’t have time for this shit, Tony.” Steve huffed, and he was on his way again. Panicked, Tony blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

“Go out with me.” Wow. He really knew how to woo ‘em. “I like you,” He added, hating how it was all playing out, eyes darting away from Steve’s face when he turned to look at Tony. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Steve asked, and Tony wasn’t sure if he was supposed to respond or not. 

“...no. I’m not kidding. Nothing to kid about. Why would I kid?” He was talking too much, but that was just because he couldn’t really hear himself over the sound of his heart thumping in his ears.

“You don’t like me.” Steve explained, face red. This was a redness Tony was well aquatinted with. It sat high on Steve cheeks and reached the tip of his ears.  Angry red. “Not me, you like this.” He continued, sweeping a hand to indicate his body. “And that’s fine. I don’t care, but if you liked me this would’ve happened a long time ago.” And then he was out the door. Tony listened to his footsteps down the hall, to the front door open and shut, to Steve’s  truck make that awful sound as it started  that was some how just the perfect description of how he was feeling. 

Steve pulled out of the driveway too quickly, and Tony worried for him.  Alone in the shower, cleaning himself up, Tony came to two realizations that he’d first come to when he was eleven years old. It was nothing new, but somehow every time he thought them his chest ached like it was the first time. The first being that he hated himself. More than anyone else in the world ever could. More than his father had. More than Steve did- but Tony wasn’t so sure if Steve hated or if it was his own self hatred leaking out as paranoia.  The second being that he was head over heels for Steve Rogers, and that scared the everliving shit out of him.


End file.
